Fairy Tail: Base Ground Start
by stormcrusher
Summary: A young boy named Kenzo has been traveled across the country of Fiore with his partner Scratch. One day, he decides to join a wizard's guild. As he does he gets wrapped up in an upcoming war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail. This is his story as he fights along side his new family, Fairy Tail. (Sorry, summery writing sucks. T for language. Will change if felt necessary.)


**A/N: I had another version of this with the same OC's, but it wasn't going to work well with what I wanted the characters to do. Any ways here it is. **

**Normal talking is in "-".**

**Flashbacks/dreams are **italicized**. **

**Thoughts are in '-'.  
><strong>

****Tell me what you think and if I mad any mistakes.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Roaring Earth<strong>_

_I could hear and see people laughing, but they were nothing more than featureless shadows. There were four of them, two a man and a woman from their overall shape. I was smiling. The smallest one, a toddler maybe, was bouncing around the table we sat at. The larger one, a early teen possibly, said something and the small one stopped running around and sat at the table. The larger one took a sip from his tea. I did too. A soft wind blew across the field behind my house. But soon, it pick up. Soon a powerful gust of wind had formed, causing us to jump up as the table flipped over. A large black shadow passed overhead as too a sense of dread filled me. Then a roar sounded that took away all hope and happiness._

I awoke with a gasp. I was confused to my surroundings until I remembered where we were in a cave I built. A faint light leaked in from behind the pelt that covered the entrance. "That dream again?" I turned my attention to my friend Scratch. He was a cat that had a rich violate pelt and a yellow tipped tail. He wore a pair of brown shorts and a belt that held a toy dagger.

"Yeah, that one again. What time is it?" He moved away the cover from our custom cave. The already faint light brightened slightly, revealing a grayed sky with the sun slightly peering through the green trees and the gray veil.

"I'd say it's around seven in the morning." Wings sprouted from his back and floated up and took down the pelt. I got up and grabbed the small back I was sleeping on. Take the pelt from him, I stuff it together with a few pelts lying around.

"Let's go wash up down by the river and start heading east," I said. He nodded and grabbed his fishing rod. We stepped out and I hit the side of the mountain. Rocks slide down and covered the hole. A brown glow emanated from my hand and moved it on the rocks. The rocks smoothed out into a wall, like the cave was never there.

We made our way to the river in the forest, and once there, Scratch asked, "Kenzo, how come you haven't joined a wizard guild."

"That's…not something I feel like answering. Just know I don't like other mages."

"I'm a mage."

"Correction, I don't like _human_ mages. You I'm fine with. You hatched right in my arms, remember?"

"Yeah. I was pretty feisty too, right? That's how you got that scratch." A small smile touched my lips as I thought of the scratch on my cheek.

"Yeah, that's also how you got your namesake." I looked at my reflection in the river water. My light green hair was full of dirt clumps and my dark green eyes were obscured by the sleep still present. "You fish us up some fish while I wash up." Throwing aside the backpack and taking off my cloths, I stepped into the cold water while Scratch propped himself up on a rock nearby. "Make sure I don't get caught by the line again!"

"That was one time!"

"Three to be exact." He just gave out a small grin. After a bit, I finished up and clothed myself while Scratch finished catching his third fish.

"I got one for me and two for you, Kenzo!"

"No, two for you and one for me."

"But you're bigger than me!" he cried.

"But you can't eat dirt. So I suggest you sit down and munch on your fishes. I only want a fish because I like to have a bit more of flavor every now and then." He mumbled but didn't argue anymore.

"So where did you say we're heading next?" he asked once we finished.

"We're heading through Oak Town and then head south to Magnolia."

"Maybe we should see about join a guild too in one of those towns. I heard the two best are there. Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail I think they were." He wasn't exactly begging me, but I saw it in his eyes that he wanted to join a guild.

"Scratch, why do you want us to join a guild all of a sudden?" I asked curiously.

"It's just…we've been traveling around with no destination for six years. I just want a place we can return to and call it home." There was a tone of longing in his voice.

"Alright, I'll set aside my problems and see about joining a guild. That sound good to you?" He perked up quickly with a few frantic nods. "Geez, you're going to be the death of me one day with how much I do to you." I sighed and shook my head and started to head off.

There was a simple, but lively feel in the air as I entered the town. The position of the sun told be it was around three. "Kay, Scratch. We've got time to look around if you want."

"What are our funds? Fish is good and all, but I want real food."

"Eh…" I reached into my pack and pulled out some money. "We've got about three thousand Jewels. So nothing to fancy. And we need a inn room, so I'd say we can only spend half on food unless there's a job offering. Here, go find us some place to eat and an inn. I'll look at the guild here." We walked off in different directions, him going into the town more while I walked up the hill side to the presumed guild hall. Along the way, something caught my eye. I saw someone kicking man who was lying on the ground. "Hey, leave him alone!" I cried, shoving aside the attacker. I got a good look at him. He was a tall brute of a man with mane of black hair. On his face were rivets that went along above his eyes, the side of his nose , down his chin, and in his ears. Some were also present on his arms. He wore a simple black tunic decked out with metal rims and a strange feather thing on his right shoulder. A strange mark was present on his right shoulder. His red eyes bore into me as I pushed him away.

"Back off runt!" he growled, throwing me aside. "I'm just doing my job."

"If your job is being a thug, the I think you're doing a pretty nice job of it."

"Now, see here. I was actually doing good. This here's a thief that's been stirring up trouble recently."

"That doesn't give you the right to make your personal punching bag!" I retorted. "It's wizards like you that make me hate all others!" I heard two sets of foot steppes from behind me.

"What's going on here, Gajeel?" a childish voice asked. I turned around and was meet with two more presumed mages. The one who I assumed spoke was a kid no more than eleven. He had a rats nest of sleek light brown hair, it almost appear metallic. I could see a troubling, mischievous look in his dark brown eyes. He wore almost the exact same thing as the man named Gajeel, except it was a dark brown. The same mark on Gajeel was on his right shoulder. The second man was older than the kid, but seemingly slightly younger than Gajeel. His hair was a short white and his eyes were a calculating stormy gray. His attire consisted of a sleeveless blue shirt that had a mark that was present on the other's shoulders. That same mark was also present on his the side of his left calf.

"Nothing but a punk who thinks he's tough," Gajeel cracked. I was starting to become really annoyed with him. Also, something was off about their smell. They didn't smell like normal humans.

"Please, don't flatter yourself," I droned.

"Whoa, don't you know who you're talking too?" the kid asked. "This is Gajeel Black Steel of Phantom Lord."

"Oh, well thank you for that. Now I know not to join the Phantom Lord guild, since it's only full of punks like you!"

"I think it's time someone shut you up!" the kid cried. He lunged at me, but I easily moved aside. He turned around and attempted to punch me, but I grabbed his fist, turned around, grabbed his arm with my free hand and threw him to the ground.

"So much for the basic attacks, " I mocked. He snarled and his armed turned into a brown metallic mallet. He jumped up and swung down at me. I side stepped and grabbed his mallet. "Let's see you fly!" I spun around, tossing him up into the air. When he came down in front of me, I kicked him right into the ground. "If this is all you've got, then I'm won't even have to use any of my magic." As soon as I said that, I felt a knee in my back. I spun onto my head.

"Back off of him," white hair said.

"Great to know you thugs at least look out for your comrades." I jumped up and dropped into a defensive stance. "So what's your magic? Trying to look like a pretty boy?"

"Something of the sorts." He drew is fist back and as he did, it became encased in a sharp crystal. "Crystal Dragon's Pricing Fist!" After doing a mental double take, I narrowly dodged his strike.

"You, you're a dragon slayer?!" I cried.

"Not just me. All of us are. The name's Jasper, the Crystal Dragon Slayer. Gajeel is the Iron Dragon Slayer, and his cousin, Elidyr, is the Copper Dragon Slayer. Now do you see who you're dealing with? A common wizard like you doesn't have a chance against the power of dragons." All three of them radiated complete confidence. It was so much, that I could only laugh.

"Hah hah hah! You're even dumber than you look. Now I know why you smelled so weird. Well how about I return the trading of secrets!" I dropped down, driving my fist into the ground. I opened my fist and then clenched the ground. Pulling up, I began to inhale the clumps and wades of dirt I threw up into the air. When fully inhaled I cried, "Earth Dragon's Roar!" Out from my mouth blew a small sand storm with large rocks blowing with it. The three of them jumped up and away as my attack tore through the air. Once the dust settled, the path was completely tore up and the houses near us were damaged as stones jutted out from them. "If you were an even an okay dragon slayer, you would have known that from my smell that I wasn't normal. But you were to dull to have paid attention." Gajeel growled and his right arm turned into a club. He launched it at me at a fast speed, nailing my gut.

"Gajeel, leave it to us!" Jasper said. "You're going to need to keep up your strength for the war. Go back to the guild hall. The two of us will be able to take one."

"Are you calling me weak? I think I can take a street lizard!"

"Just go!" Jasper commanded. Gajeel grunted like he wanted to argue but left anyways.

"I have to ask," I said once he left. "What is this war you speak of?"

"Well, since you're not going to be conscious for a week and miss out on it, I'll give you a little insight. Let's just say that those flies at the Fairy Tail guild will know we're the best guild around."

"Well thanks for the info." A light brown aura glowed from around my hands. "You've given me a job."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"To stop a war by warning those 'flies!'" I drove my fist into the ground and it shook and roll as large cracks split the earth beneath me. I took a deep breath, inhaling the loose stones. "I'm not going to hold back on the likes of you. Earth Dragon's Rolling Stone!" I raised my arms above my head and used my magic to create a large boulder. It grew larger and large until it was larger than me. Throwing at Jasper, it tore through the air. Just as it was about to hit, a copper spike pierced through it. From the spike sprouted more, completely immobilizing it.

"Thanks Elidyr," Jasper sighed.

"Oh, I'm not done yet," I said. I closed my hands into fist, the aura returning, and pulled then back to my side. While doing this, the rock glowed the same color and exploded into tiny fragments that shot everywhere and ricocheted off the ground and buildings. A crystal barrier surrounded Jasper and Elidyr's skin became metallic for a second. Before they could do anything else, I rush at Elidyr, clawing my hand into the ground and surrounded my hand in stone. "Earth Dragon's Driving Fist!" With and uppercut to the jaw, he was once again sent flying skyward. Then I rushed at Jasper, dragging my leg in the ground and too surrounding it in earth. "Earth Dragon's Bash!" I brought my leg up and drove it into his hip. He growled in pain and grabbed my leg. He spun be around and threw me into the side of a house. I ground in pain as I moved the rubble off me. As I did, I saw him take something red out and throw it up. It came down over him and he chomped at it and swallowed.

"I was hoping just to knock you out and not have to use this technique, but I've been left with no choice. I'll just fill up later with my stock. Crystal Dragon's Roar!" The moment he said that, I felt a huge surge of magic energy. When the attack left his mouth, red crystals and fire left his mouth. An explosion sounded throughout the area. Luckily, I narrowly avoid it by digging underground. I curled up into a tight ball and made my breath shallow while I waited.

"Did you get him?" I heard Elidyr ask.

"Don't know. He more than likely use my attack as a cover for escape. Buried himself in a hole maybe or let the blast make him plow through houses. Either way, I doubt we'll find him. Let's head back to the guild." I felt vibrations pass through the ground as they ran off. Once they were gone, I pushed my arm out and crawled out.

"Not how I planned for everything to go, but whatever. I better find Scratch and tell him we're heading out first thing in the morning."

"What the heck happened to you?" Scratch inquired when I found him.

"Oh you know, meeting the locals," I said, stretching my arms. "By the way, Phantom Lord is not going to fly with me. We're going to head out to Fairy Tail as soon as we can. We've got a mission."


End file.
